gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Kantus
The Kantus are the Locust priests/monks, and a caste level in Horde. They are used to communicate around the Hollow by using their powerful screeches and are deployed majorly as medics on the battlefield.Gears of War 2 They wield a Gorgon Burst Pistol and use Ink Grenades. Their special abilities give them the power to revive downed Locust soldiers and the power to summon Tickers to fight on the battlefront, as well as coax Rockworms out of hiding for Locust hunting parties. They may also be able to use this scream to control the Riftworm as their leader Skorge can. If they are indeed able to, they do not, however, which seems to mean that communication with the Riftworm is in direct relation to the ranks within the Kantus caste. Kantus wear a mixture of robes and combat armor which seems to be attached to small rings bound to their skin, alongside a crown-like helmet for protection. They have snake-like forked tongues, often making it appear that they have two tongues. Further, their skin is a bit different than that of Drones. A Drone's skin appears chalky-white and somewhat scaly. Kantus skin is more of a beige-white and is more leathery. In addition, Kantus have different-looking feet than (what is presumed, anyway) Drones do. Drones are presumed to have human-like feet, as they wear boots. Kantus, however, have more reptilian based feet. The walk on the balls of their feet with their three toes sprawled out for stability. The fact that they walk on the balls of their feet give them a taller stature than that of Drones. Also notable is the naturally-occurring pad-like protrusions on their shoulders, very similar to those of Berserkers, in addition to the protrusions on their forearms. Very little is known about the Kantus. Although not making an appearance in the first game, they seem to be a high-ranking caste of Locust that has a spiritual role in the Hollow. Their incredibly loud primal screams are used for long distance communications in the Hollow. In close quarters if any COG soldier is no more than few feet away from a Kantus when it screeches, the volume and force will cause the player to cover their ears and face making them vulnerable to attack. About 18 months after the sinking of Jacinto, a new, more heavily armored variant of the Kantus began appearing on the battlefield.Gears of War 3 Notable Kantus Skorge Skorge was the High Priest of the Kantus. His personal equipment consists of Ink Grenades, a Gorgon Burst Pistol, and his personal staff with chainsaws on each end. Like his Kantus monks he uses his vocal chords to communicate with Rock Worms and even the Locust deity, the Rift Worm, which he leads to destroy the cities of Tollen, Montevado, and Ilima. He can also summon Tickers and can perform incredibly high jumps, displaying great agility. He also has a personal Hydra. Scarred Kantus This scarred Kantus led the Locust forces during the Second Battle of Jilane. This Kantus was able to set up an ambush that nearly killed Marcus Fenix, but during the battle, he was killed by Damon Baird and Alex Brand while trying to revive a downed Drone.Gears of War: Barren Issue Four Behind the Scenes *Kantus will be included in the Gears of War 3 HeroClix Toys. *Kantus comes from Latin cantus meaning to sing and references its deafening, debilitating and functional combat cry. Controlling a Kantus *In Gears of War 2 multiplayer, the Kantus Monk is a playable character for the Locust Horde. *The Kantus is unlocked for multiplayer in Gears of War 3 after getting the gold Medic medal. *The Kantus is a second-tier creature in Gear of War 3 Beast Mode, available for $950. It is armed with a Gorgon pistol and an ink grenade, can regenerate the health of nearby allies and raise the fallen with a scream, but cannot take cover and cannot be healed. In addition, the Kantus cannot heal the following creatures: Wild Tickers, Tickers, Serapede, Savage Corpser, Berserker and Armored Kantus. Also, upon death, a Kantus unleashes an ink cloud. *While playing as the regular Kantus in beast mode, there are no extended executions. Even if Y is held down, a curb stomp is still performed. *While most Kantus explode in a cloud in ink upon death, Kantus do not release this cloud if their body is evisaracted by weapons like a chainsaw bayonet or a Silverback minigun. *The Kantus will be a first-tier playable character available in the new Gears of War: Judgment OverRun mode. being able to heal and revive downed teammates with its new chain healing ability. References Category:Locust Horde